An Unusual Duo
by Tiuku
Summary: The story of Tiuku, Nyght, and Emily versus the evil Demon, Darthius.


**An Unusual duo **

Side story of Saga of sins

**By: Chaz "Tiuku" Holder**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Program Start[

[Commencing Startup Sequence[

[Loading Information Database[

[Mission Beginning[

Soldiers Log#464 Kedaki Matsuka 

_Sergeant, 3__rd__ Platoon_

Reporting on the missing persons… 

Elite Assassination Squad in pursuit of targets as recognized by the 3rd Platoon in which I command. The indicated persons are identified as Lloyd Matthews a.k.a. "Tiuku" and Vincent Raider a.k.a. "Nyght," These two bandits are priority and vital for completion of our current mission, which is to capture them, dead or alive, to our commander, General … whose name is to remain hidden until it is made clear that we have crossed into our own country.

The persons mentioned above are highly dangerous and must be found and captured to protect the secrecy of our operations…

[End Commission[

[Deleting Contents[

[Shutting Down[

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Introduction 

"_Aaauuuggghhh" _

"_What is it?!"_

"_Ugh—Go get help!!"_

"_Huh?!"_

"_Get him! The other one must be in here… Move it … We have to capture them before they escape, again!" _

_I try to pull my sword from its hiding place, where I put it before I went to sleep, but one of the soldier's hooks his arms under mine… BIG MISTAKE…_

"_Grrraaauuggghhh!!" I scream as the man screams in pain as his arms break and he falls to the floor going into shock… I tear through the canvas to get to the young man's room. And upon entering I see my friend and the three soldiers surrounding him. He only glimpses the blade before I swing and ducks quickly while blood splatters him and the inside of the tent surrounding him. I only say one word to him before he understands our situation completely…"Run," We were surrounded by hundreds of soldiers and they all were setting after us with their high-tech weaponry which actually hurt unlike normal weapons, because they specifically targeted vampires and werewolves._

_They were on us in a matter of seconds, before I could even swing my blade or Nyght, his lance. It was hopeless; we had no chance of escape and impossible to kill them all. Even if Nyght could turn into wolf form at will. I looked into their cold-blooded eyes, these men were killers and good too, and dove into them tearing at their throats, striking down seven men in one swipe and preparing for another swipe when one of the bastards stabbed me with his damn stun blade… Then everything went black… And I could only worry if they got him, the poor kid; he was the victim of Discrimination with everyone he knew afraid of him and his capabilities. Getting beaten and pelted with stones just because of what he was. If I was to leave this world today I would want the lad to get out of this alive and escape to a place where he could be free and not have to worry about if he was gonna be attacked or captured to participate in the pits… the pits… he's spent enough time in there. _

" _Ha look we made the vampire cry… hahahaha…"_

"_You…b-bastards…"_

**If only they knew who we were they would have killed us and stolen our SINS…Lust, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Vanity, Pride**

Light shown in my face, scorching my pupils and burning my skin. I screamed in pain. The concentrated beams of light sliced through my body. Without my pendant, I was susceptible to the light. Then darkness returned and my body healed slowly. The newly formed burns faded into my skin, unseen to all those who looked upon me. My head was violently yanked back and I was left there where I lay. Clearly someone was wondering who I was and wondered if I was worth killing. I lay there, eyes shut, and listened to the sounds my attuned ears perceived.

I was in some sort of jail cell, underground, and I heard voices above me quite a bit distant maybe a kilometer or so above me somewhere. I opened my eyes seeing nothing but pitch-blackness. Then I heard the scuffling sounds around me. I knew now the danger I was in. Werewolves surrounded me, and they did not like the sights of me, a vampire. They moved in closer to me. My eyes adjusted as memories came back and I realized who I was and I felt no longer afraid. Let them come and try me. They would learn soon that I was one vampire not to be messed with. For I was the Great Vampire Traitor and Heir to the Vampiric Clan Marik's throne. I had killed and slaughtered millions of vampires and before that I was the biggest threat to the werewolves from 1600ad to 3500ta. (Ad ended in 2763 with the machine war)

**1600ad**

_From the years 1600-2500 I had remained in hiding so that the humans would not find me and so that I could gain my strength as the times went by. Performing only three Marrings (when a vampire bathes in the blood of a Vampiric king and therefore becomes younger and more powerful than before. No human, werewolf, or any other species has ever witnessed a Marring because it is a secret process of vampires and may end in the deaths of anyone in 3 miles radius of the Marring Site. The reason for this is that is because vampires get in a frenzy when they have just Marred. Also Marrings are completely forbidden and never to be used but some do) during the whole time I was hiding. In 2500 I had found the vampires' secret- they killed the werewolves because the king was a half-breed and wanted to be the only werewolf to exist which caused them great deaths. I completely disagreed and tried to persuade him to stop the murder, but then he made the BIGGEST mistake… He killed my human wife, child, and mother and drained them of their blood. I am now in search of him and still trying to kill him. But somehow me and my close friend Nyght stumbled into a realm of evil and have almost gotten to the portal when we were jumped. Now we have to escape this place and return to the portal and try to gate to another realm, which we hope will be back in original homeland. Nyght to Argus, and me well, I have no home for I am a traitor to my race and cannot join the werewolves or humans. So I will probably end up straying from land to land looking for my wife and daughter-who may be in another dimension…. When one dies they start a new life in another dimension kind of like an alternate dimension…_

_**An Unusual Duo**_

_Chapter 1 The Creature_

"Gah, you bastards," the rugged man in the cell clutched his head, feeling the dried blood surrounding his matted hair. His eyes showed the fury of a man whose sins haunted him.

The once-fine hair that had dulled from the distant past of a soldier of destiny, now fit on the caged man. His features once prominent, were now shadowy. His cheekbones sharp as blades struck out of his hollow face. To the untrained eye he would resemble a poor beggar on the streets with no currency of any kind and in that form he had a huge advantage. If not for the crosses dotting his cage at precise locations he would just bend the bars and escape. This man had a natural talent besides the fact that he was of the vampiric origin. He had a special sin, the most deadly and shared among every man, human or other. His sin was vain, yet not evil persay, but of rage. His life of pain, hatred, and humiliation could not even be described. The burdened life of a tortured soul, no matter of the taint that filled it, easily ranging over a millennium. A saint tainted by the evils of vampiricy.

The man struggled to regain his feet and scan his surroundings. His ripped cloak swirled around him like a cloud of darkness surrounding the moon. The attire of the man consisted of his cloak, dirty white dress shirt, and ripped tuxedo pants.

The cell was quite large despite its small appearance. There was hay on the ground in the corner, but other than that the room was quite empty. The floors were stone blocks set in place and there was a large cross configured as a lock-switch mechanism to hold the pure silver bars that made up the cell door. The hay was probably for sleeping and there was a small hole in the opposite corner that was most sickly useful for a water closet.

The man sat on the hay waiting for somewhat seems like hours, waiting for his food. After all they couldn't just leave him in here forever.

After a while a gnarly looking giant of a man dropped a pan through the grate at the bottom of the iron door. Apparently the grate at the bottom of the door was silver for when the man brushed his hand against it, steam rose from his now burned hand. The silver had blackened the man's hand to a dark ashy color.

After the man seemingly healed the guard walked away and continued on down to wherever. At the disappearance of the giant, the man grabbed the tray and swallowed whole the bread and scarfed the smoked meat down in a single bite. Even though vampires usually drank only blood and did not eat, but in this case he had little choice. The bone stuck in his throat tore at his trachea inside of his neck. Without a second to spare he stuck his hand down his throat and yanked out the large piece of bone. In a few quick movements he sharpened his bone-knife.

He searched out his room more thoroughly now and sought through the hay, finding a grate with a small hole for a handle, most likely for a bar of some sort. Without more thought he stuck his bone hilt into the hole and got it stuck in the iron latch that was the lock. He pulled deftly and opened his new pathway. It was a large hole in the ground that most likely was used to dump waste when the guards cleaned the cells.

The man's fierce red eyes scanned the hole and he lowered himself quickly into the small precipice. Down, down he climbed deeper and deeper into the cavern. No human eye could see down here for it was so dark, but as luck would have it he was no human and saw his next challenge.

**Getting past the demon staring him in the face and demons are the sworn enemies of the vampire. Someone was going to die here and the vampire had no weapon, but the demon had large claws that could cut through stone…**

_Chapter 2 The Dream_

In the Beginning of an era over a thousand years ago…

"I'm -----, what's it to you?" the young man answered.

"You're going to have to come with me, we have reports of a young man stealing valuable merchandise from a local shop and you fit the description all too well."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Son, you need to calm down and just come with me."

"Get the hell away from me!" ----- quickly sprinted away from the guard and took off down a back alley behind the shop he was standing by.

----- bent over and gasped for air and feeling his chest pulse with adrenaline, his hands shaking. He slumped to the ground in a quick motion and lay sprawled out over the cobblestone alley.

He reached into his shirt and pulled out his prize. A silver amulet with an engrave symbol on the front. The amulet was pure silver and untarnished, shining in the light of day, with the sun overhead. The amulet was obviously very expensive and the craftsmanship was remarkable. He leaned back and looked up into the clouds, blue eyes reflecting his point of view. He pulled into a slumber in the warm day with the sun warming his body and tanning his face.

"a name…" came the whisper.

"a name…" it would not leave him.

"a name…" the voice haunted his sleep.

"a name…" the image became hazy.

"a name…run…" his mother yelled to him warning him of the danger.

"Mom…" the boy looked into his mother's eyes as they glazed over. He was merely 7 years old to see such ghastly and horrific images of his home, all he knew, taken from him in an instant.

The boy looked on as his mother slipped from the world of the living and passed into the afterlife. He grabbed for her hand and grabbing only air. His mother's eyes looked down on him as she shimmered once, twice, then gone forever into the black abyss of an in-between world.

For if one died by the hands of a vampire, they would be damned to wonder the world between until the vampire passed into darkness and ceased to roam the world of the living. The young boy knew this truth and knew the vampire to be… because of the disturbing view of his mother's form and how the blood was everywhere instead of beating through her veins.

The boy turned feeling the uneasy silence and breath upon the back of his neck. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and flinching at each breath. He turned… to look into the eyes of his mother's killer, the vampire Demetris of the damned ones. The darkness swirling inside his eyes, feeling like his soul is ripped from his physical form and wrenched from the ground and into the vampire's death grip…

_**Chapter 3 Vampire's Grip**_

The Vampire's stench, the stench of death and the smell of blood flowed in through my nostrils. The putrid sense of my inevitable death and the anger ensued inside me. My eyes burned, flaming out of my head and my hands were shaking. My palms sweating and my skin burned. A Vampire, the lowest form of life in the world, standing behind me, the one who had killed the only one dear to me. He was mine, and he would not escape.

The undead beast behind me staring into my mind trying to figure what to do with me, I acted on instinct kicking back with my left leg and catching the beast in the stomach. Instinctively it dropped its hand to its stomach and me to the floor. I saw my chance and the possibility of the rusty knife in the drawer in the house we lived. I leapt for the drawer, yanking it open and grabbing the broken handle of the jagged blade.

I held my hand out in a defensive position, watching my enemy for any sign of reaction to my daring attempt. I saw its eye flicker, for a split second, and moved out of the way, ducking as it swiped its clawed hand out to me, and aiming the knife edge for its ribs. Too slow.

I was wrapped up in its death grip and feeling the crushing power of the vampire, as it drained me of my life force. I was finished, done, and I had let my mother down. I looked up into the face of my killer and glimpsed the scarlet red eyes and jet black hair of a devil, and then I blacked out…

"Ugghh…" the boy lay on the ashy floor of the burnt down house.

Apparently the raging fire had no effect on the body of a young boy, but something was different. The air was cool, the moon bright, the night of a thousand stars, but despite the perfect mood the sad memory of a mother that was missing from the world.

-Tiuku- that was his new name and that was how it began… the life of a vampyre…

"_In the moment before a human dies, they see their entire lives unfold before them… in the moment before a vampire dies, they see all the pain, suffering they caused and all the people they murdered again and again until they are driven to Maydo-(the in-between world between heaven and hell)-"_

"Tiuku HotsukaChaz HolderMatthias RedHearte "

Tiuku Hotsuka, ChaZ HoldeR, MatthiaS RedHeartE

_**)—Nyght—(**_

The young man who lay sprawled out on the floor shuddered, shaking and crying. The body, being racked by external forces and the convulsions of a dream forming in his head. Unknown thoughts running through his head and the young frightful look upon his sleeping face betrayed his age of close to 17. Age was obviously not a serious problem for young homolycanus lupus, better known to individuals as werewolves or lycans.

One could not tell the race apart if not for the familiar and easily noticeable eye shape. The moon of the eye, known to the race as "lunar window", was located in the center of the pupil and shone as bright as the moon. The "lunar window" could be hidden by magic for the wizard wolves or just blood from a werewolf's victim.

Werewolves were the arch rivals of the vampyr, which was why the friendship of the young pup and the legendary traitor was such a bizarre match. The only thing that held the two together though was the number one rule of all humans "Show no mercy to the one's of the Dark One." The Sins that plagued the shunned shards of Tiuku. The wrath of Tiuku, The Pride of Nyght, The Lust of Darthius, The Greed of Drake, The Gluttony of Elik, The Vanity of Emily, and The Envy of ------- were victim to the Evil of Tiuku.

The young wolf stirred in his slumber, rolling over and LICKING HIS PAWS AND SCRATCHING HIS HEAD… WITH HIS FOOT…O.M.G. …

…creepy…

Well Anyways…

"Yaaaaawwwwwnnnn" the pup leaned back and yawned loudly and licking his lips sitting on the floor indian-style. He stretched out cracking his back and stretching his paws. For about 5 minutes he did not understand at all what had happened just hours ago then…

"TIUKU!!!" the pup yelped.

He frantically searched the room for his traveling companion but saw no sign of the vampire. He rummage through the hay around his bizzare surroundings, but found nothing. Only a small hole in the corner, too small even for his small wrist and smelled horrible, and a small pile of hay on the other side of the room. The room was square with a big wooden door, supported with iron braces (no breaking through that) and it looked to heavy for him to lift.

**What am I gonna do**?

Just then a rustle with a chain, a lock being unlocked, and a giant standing in the frame of the door blocking out all light…

The shadow of the giant lumbered before him, the menacing form staring down on him through its narrow-eyes of red-orange. The giant took a step forward towards him. Nyght's heart pounded in his chest, this was the first time he had ever seen a giant in his lifetime, at seeing the frightening figure. The giant took another step forward and growled out to the prisoner, "You…boy, come with me!" The giant stared at the boy menacingly, waiting for him to get up and follow.

"Where are you gonna take me? And where is Tiuku?"

"Shut up and come with me…"

"No, tell me where…" Nyght started.

The giant reached his hand down and grabbed Nyght by the throat, choking off his last words. Nyght struggled to breathe clasping at his throat, trying to free himself from the giant's grasp, but he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ugh," Nyght moaned as he lay on the cobblestone floor preceding to hold his throat and massage the large black bruise inlayed upon it.

Nyght looked around his new surroundings, still clutching his throat and breathing heavily. It was apparently a cell in some kind of prison, but what the prison held instead of prisoners frightened him most of all.

Each cell held one of his kind, werewolves. But they were all in wolf form without any exception. Nyght's heart twisted and plunged to the depths of his stomach. Anger arose and breathed inside of the twitching beast that was Nyght, grabbing at his stomach.

"Now, Now… Is that any way to act in such a presence as mine."

Only a growl answered the man who spoke…

"Mhehehe…" the man snickered making apparent his distaste for werewolves.

Nyght threw himself at the man, teeth snapping at his throat. But the chains now holding

Nyght restricted him far from his target. The man then struck the wolf with his Enforcer ( a weapon that stuns and completely distabilizes its victim, shaped like a police officer's baton) knocking it to the ground gasping.

Nyght tried moving his limbs but the numbness kicked in and disoriented him, forcing him to revert to his original form. "uhhhh…" he moaned feeling nothing in his muscles, disarming him immediately.

"Now isn't that much better, he-hmm. Now where are my manners, the name is Jareth Hellton, known to the scum such as you as General Jareth."

"Let me out of here…"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because… If you don't… then I'll kill you," the voice of Nyght completely serious which seemed to disturb the General seemingly but he let nothing of it show.

"You are not in the position to be making threats, boy."

"It was not a threat, it is simply a matter of time."

"And how exactly will this happen, eh?"

"First I will put two blades in your arms, letting blood drivel down, and when the smell of blood is too intense for me, I will feed upon your flesh and I will not leave a morsel for the rats to feed upon."

"Hahahaha… we shall see." At these words a familiar figure shown upon Nyght, a man that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and a shiver run up his spine…

"Tis' nice to see you again, my young friend."

"…"

"What is it? Wolf got your tongue… hehehe"

"Damn you to hell… **Darthius**"

_**)— TiuKu —(**_

_**Vampire's Embrace **_

The smell of blood excited the demon, I knew which could be to my advantage,,, Teeth bared I raised my wrist to my mouth instantly shredding the skin and tasting the taint of my blood on my lips. The demon looked on hungrily and I gleefully taunted him with my flesh, waving it through the air and seeing the scent starting to work upon the demon. It was then that I saw the brand upon its chest. My "heart" stopped beating. The brand was of the Clan of D. The name crept upon my undead lips...Darthius...

This was wonderful, I was going to rid this world of a demon, and one that belonged to my arch-nemesis. I smiled and danced around the demon before it could react. I reached up into the nape of its neck and bared my teeth for the kill. I sank my teeth into its soft flesh and gourged myself upon its sour blood.

The blood lust kicked in and I ravaged the beast, ripping its arms off and dismembering it piece by piece, all the while laughing maniacally. Blood sprayed my face and tattered apparel, coating my white button up ls with stains of scarlet. I could not stop, I did not want to stop but I knew I had to find Nyght and escape.

I woke upon the sewer running of red. I stood up and ran through the sewer quicker than any human could ever even dream of moving. The scent hit me like a train and I looked around. The smell of envy hit me and I found her, Emily. She was in a cell above me and I abandoned my physical shell to tackle through the area above me into the cell. I wrestled with the power surging within my ghostly mist and forced myself away from the darkness and into the light of her cell. I shivered, the close encounter of death from the under-realm I entered still captured me. She lay on the floor unconscious, exposing her naked form. My breath took but I shook the idea of stealing her life force away from her exposed veins and easily obtainable blood.

I shook my head, shivering with my cold desire, and ripped off my shirt wrapping it gently around her. I looked to the cell door, no silver(whew) to bar me from destroying the barrier. I picked Emily up, cradling her to me and kicking out at the door.

The hall was empty, easily resembling the rest that I had seen so far. I ran down the hall, but stopped catching the scent of Nyght and opening the door of his cell, very, very carefully. Only the form of a giant filled the room and the smell of blood. I set Emily on the floor and looked upon my next task... beating some answers out of a large man in good health and blood type 0... the universal donor... I could not help but smile.

**You bitches owe me... this is my best yet and with much still to come... see you in September**

**I take Holidays to feed...unless you want to help me with that then fuck off for a couple of days and send me some candy.. hey vampires like candy. At least... I do.**

The eyes of a giant were said to freeze a man in his tracks. The eyes of a vampire are said to paralyze and then be entranced by the vampire. I would like to see if the first was true but, alas I had little time on my hands plus the body lying on the floor outside, cold and on the verge of hypothermia. I could not take my time and hurry up and get the answers I needed.

I stood over the giant before he could move, my powers maxed because of the fresh blood running through my veins. This was going to be too easy.

I had not seen the blade the giant had in his hand. I paid for it...

Fresh blood ran from the left hand corner of my mouth. I felt the blade enter my chest. A heart stab, a desperate move, and it worked...

I fell to the floor, unfeeling, and landed on my stomach. I heard the knife clatter upon the cobblestone floor and my eyes rolled up into my head.

I stopped breathing and the giant chuckled as he stepped over my dead body. No movement came from my body and I watched through his eyes at myself.

He turned toward the door and set one foot out the door and I was on him. His arms flailed, reaching for me, but I held tight and did not release my death hold. I used my teeth to rip a large piece of flesh off of his neck and succeeded in puncturing his jugular vein. I dare not drink the tainted blood of a giant. Poisonous toxins ran through a giant's blood and could kill even the oldest vampire.

He slowed his flailing and fell to the floor, his eyes glazing over. His death stare watched as I stood up from him and I uttered my heart-felt apologies. Of all races, the giant is the oldest. Their skin was hard like rock except underneath the chin on the neck and their strength equaled the strength of 100 vampires and one million men. The older generation were experts in the magicks especially the arcane magic.

A silent death was most needed in my situation, with no time for regret. I failed in getting the information I needed, but Emily did not have too much time and I had no wish to sire her.

I hurried through the doorway and tossed her in the air, catching her during her descent. I rushed off down the same direction I had gone previously and hoped I would find the kid before we took off. If he was here I could not leave him, but I would get Emily to a safe location.

_**An old Friend**_

"So are you going to tell me what I need to know or shall we do this the 'fun' way?" Darthius taunted viciously.

"Screw you! I'm not telling you $h!#!" Nyght rebelled.

Darthius walked around Nyght surveying him idly. He stopped in front of him and kneeled over directly in his face.

"Do not think that I will not kill you, even for a second."

Unfortunately, Nyght being of the sin Pride, spit in his face awarding Darthius with a grin.

Nyght mimicked Darthius, "Do not think that I will tell you a detail, even for a second."

"INSOLENT WELP!!!"

Darthius knocked him from his position sending him flying through the air into a cell. Nyght shook his head violently, trying to clear his head. Darthius stomped him into the ground again and again. After about twenty minutes, General Jareth joined in and beat him with his Enforcer. Nyght bled from just about every orifice in his body along with the many bruises and broken bones he was sure to find later.

When Nyght finally blacked out, the last words he heard were, "Just leave him he won't be able to move with all the broken bones of his."

Nyght would not forget this and plunged into darkness…

_Shapes moved through the shadows, playing tricks on my mind forcing me to watch the twirling and changing. Wolves haunted my dreams forcing me to think of what I am and what I am meant to do. I could not possibly do the task that lay before me but there was no other choice. I fight, but for what cause?_

_Do not give up. There is no other way but that does not mean you have to go through with it. You know what you have to do but the choice is and always has been yours. To think you would give up so easily, and I actually believed you could do it... Foolish me, eh?_

_But how am I to go through with this? I don't think I have the power, because without you I would never have found myself and my fate would not have been sealed the moment I touched the physical manifestation of me._

_Get up! Stop talking to me and wake up! You are not this weak. I know you NOW GET UP!_

Nyght rose from the ground like a ghost, his face dead of expression and his eyes black, the color of the new moon.

The eyes of the awakened looked out through the sockets of the beast. All was clear to him.

A smug look and an impish grin to pierce the dead aura displayed across his face.

"**What are you smiling at, boy?" Darthius sneered.**

"**Who are you calling boy?" the weird expression on his face remained.**

**The color drained from Darthius face, and he realized the person he was talking to was not the same.**

"**You look like you saw a ghost," Nyght tempted.**

"**You are not... Pride?" Darthius stammered.**

"**Then you must be Darthius." Nyght confirmed.**

"**Hehe...Perfect..."**

**Darthius grabbed Nyght smiling evily. "Thank you for saving me the trouble of finding you," he slurred his fingers burning through Nyght's shirt. The temperature rose through Darthius' body and he fell to the floor cradling his chest. **

**Darthius twitched upon the floor, his hair stretching back away from his forehead. His features aged thousands of years showing his true form. His teeth bore down to the bottom of his chin and his jaw wrenched from its socket hanging by just skin.**

**His eyes bulged blood running down the sides of his face and the color of his scarlet eyes spread to cover his whole eye leaving only a black dot in the center. His fingers stretching out and long black fingernails, sharp as razor blades, potruded from each end. **

**He rose in his new form and Pride escaped from Nyght's body and leaving only himself.**

"**You...d-didn't. You actually went through with it."**

"**Do you like it? It has its side effects," he waved his hands over the different shape his body had achieved, "but the physical enhancements are just too irresistable."**

"**..."**

"**Hehehe... Demons do have their uses especially when the power you obtain when you cross a vampire such as myself, a werewolf, as you can see in all the cells, and a Greater Demon, the effects and the power... of a GOD!**

"**You could not even begin to understand the potential in crossing the most powerful. Especially when I achieve the other sins. Dark Tiuku will not be and an even greater being, myself, will become a god.**

"**I will rule and take over the heavens and all shall bow before me."**

"**You will succumb to your sin and you will pay threefold for it," Nyght sighed.**

"**We shall see, but first I must prepare the extraction room,"**

"**What are you gonna extract, you have already taken every important relic?"**

"**All but six, I must extract a sin called Pride and Wrath will be next, and then I shall take Envy and all the others shall be mine..."**

_A sin called Pride_

"Do what you will, we will see what the future has in store for us."

"Yes we shall see…Now get up, have some pride you look pathetic."

"Go to Hell!"

"Not any time soon, it seems," Darthius smirked at his remark as Nyght tried standing up, but he only made it halfway and fell back to the floor.

"Gruuugghhh." Nyght held the backs of his legs, feeling the exposed bones on each side. He rolled over onto his side, pain racing up his side. The pain was intense, so intense that his vision blurred to black and did not return.

He felt himself being lifted, so much for Darthius' not picking him up. He tried to struggle but only got as far lifting a finger. He listened as hard as he could muster but could not make out the yelling or whisper in his ear. He settled into his darkness listening to himself, as he thought of better ways he could have settled the dispute that might not have put himself in so much pain. The thought of giving up Tiuku came but passed instantly. He could not give up the man that had taught him all he needed in order for him to survive as a werewolf.

"I will n-never give up the others, so you can do what you want to me, but I will never tell!" Nyght mustered trying his best to ball up his fist to throw a clean punch to Darthius' face.

"Well that's good to know," said a voice Nyght knew all too well.

"T-Tiuku!"

"Glad to see you are still alive."

"But I… You… Darthius… Huh?"

"Shut up, you're being stupid. To think I actually looked for you…"

"$$H013"

"Emily, how are you doing back there still holding on, right?"

Emily was locked onto Tiuku's back to stop from falling off and down a hundred feet to the tree undergrowth far below. "Y-Yeah…just a little tired." She said leaning closer to Nyght to peer at his face, "Good Morning Beautiful."

"Auugghhhhh…" Nyght rubbed his cheek, full of energy now, trying to wipe the wet kiss from his cheek. "Awww, nasty. I'm gonna get AIDS…"

"You know AIDS was cured centuries ago, silly."

"Tiuku, why did you have to bring her alon…" Nyght did not finish his sentence as he realized the sexy outfit she had on. (If you call an oversize t-shirt over nothing but pure naked skin an outfit.) Nyght choked and blushed the color of her eyes, which were at the moment a bright shade of hot pink.

Darthius' castle was a long way away, now and the next destination, Argus(Argulus) the city of Thieves and the location of the fourth and fifth sin, Drake and Elik. Seven days till they reach the City if they rested at night and the birthplace of Nyght the Thief.

In the sandman's hands

"You don't have to look, you know."

"Err… sorry"

Nyght looked away across the hills toward the sun, shining brightly over the land and torturing the tender but tough flesh of the vampyr Tiuku, who sat on a log almost ½ a league away beside the lake. To any passerby the seen would be beautiful, but to any with common sense it would be very odd to see a vampire, a werewolf, and a naked young girl as traveling companions.

Tiuku was apparently resting in the sunlight, casting light away from his body as though a reflection. The lake sparkled and calmly swirled to the edges with the motions of all the creatures who lived in its depths.

"What are you looking at?" Emily said stirring Nyght from his daydreams and bringing him back to reality.

"Oh… I was just thinking about what I was before all this, the good old days," Nyght quickly glanced toward her, and seeing she was 'dressed' and asked, "so we going to Argus now, been awhile since I've been there."

"Yeah, it sure has been a long time."

"I wonder if anything has changed," Nyght pulled himself to his feet and started trodding down toward the place where Tiuku lay.

Emily quickly caught up to them and stood looking over Nyght's shoulder.

Tiuku was indeed asleep and did not stir as they approached him.

"Wow, he's actually sleeping," Emily whispered to Nyght.

Nyght bent down to wake him but Emily grasped his shoulder pulling him back up beside her, "Let him sleep, it's probably been ages since he has been able to actually sleep." She knelt down beside Tiuku and laid back on the grass.

She snuggled up next to him and put her head against his arm, then looked at him to see if he had stirred but he was still fast asleep. She closed her eyes and soon she had fallen asleep as well.

Nyght looked on the two of them and hoisted himself up into a tree nearby and sat in its branches looking out towards the road for any one would pace out to the lake. No one came and he looked on watching over the rest, but sleep would not escape him and he too, fell asleep in the protective branches of the old oak.

**The trio slept there beside the lake, their wounds healing and their eyes resting without a stir in the dark without a worry, not even of the demon watching in the dark…**

_**Argus, the proud city of thieves**_

The walls surrounding the city were immense and made of large stone slabs that were all the exact same shape and size. The dull, grey texture discolored the town and all of its inhabitants. The city was quite clean despite being inhabited by mostly thieves. The breeze that blew through the town was not quiet amid the lively flourish of merchants.

Nyght peered on in awe at his hometown, taking in all the sights of his past. There were many new faces that made the current seem only slightly different than the past. Emily looked along with Nyght, leaving only Tiuku un-phased.

Tiuku quickly brought them back to reality with a slight punch to Nyght's head.

"Ow… What did I do?"

"Stop gawking and continue walking."

"Hey, you rhymed," Nyght joked then caught the glare in the vampire's eye and obediently started walking.

It did nothing to stop the two from looking at all the merchants and their wares: a rare javelin from the mid-east, a very expensive necklace "Nyght, put it back!", a pair of black leather knee-boots, and a black cross suspended on a black chain of tarnished silver.

The cross transfixed Tiuku and he quickly extracted 3000 coins of gold and slapped them on the table. The merchant gawked at the money and handed him the crucifix without question. Tiuku stared at the cross and deftly put it around his neck where it sat upon his bare chest underneath his tattered overcoat.

"What's with the cross? I thought vampires didn't like crosses."

"Well most are, but this is a rare beauty."

"What's so rare about it?"

"Well first of all, it's anti-vampiric, and second, it belongs to an order of Christian Crusaders."

"Christian Crusaders?"

"The Christian Crusaders were Christian Fanatics who murdered all who opposed them, Christianity was a religion that was meant to be the world religion but failed when the American people found out about the Bankster's plan for world domination."

"Uh-uh… I don't get it"

"Well you see, the bankster's took people's money by replacing it with credit cards and then tried the invisible bar code on the people's wrists. They failed because the people caught on and revolted against the 'democracy' of their government that betrayed them."

"I'm glad I live in this era, things seem so much more peaceful, and simpler…"

"Yeah, you're lucky… I had to grow up, as a fledgling vampire, in that time."

"Um… Tiuku… How old ARE YOU?" Nyght asked uneasily. Tiuku smiled at the pup and replied, "Too old… Hahaha…" Nyght glanced uneasily at Emily and she shook her head. Tiuku just kept fiddling with the cross, twirling it between his fingers. "If the cross is anti-vampiric, then how are you able to hold it?" Nyght asked, baffled by the mystery before him. "Probably because I made it…" Tiuku said, with a completely straight face. "You made it?!" Nyght stammered, looking at Tiuku and then at the cross. "I told you I was too old… Ah we have arrived at our destination."

The Old Temple of Argus lay before them, it's large columns sat below the gargantuan arch of a roof. The bricks that made up the temple were at least several thousand years old and were worn to the touch. The steps that led up to the opening were cracked and were starting to crumble. Tiuku remembered the temple from previous days spent studying the vampiric philosophies housed below the temple's basements.

Tiuku walked among the pews alone, the others looking around and admiring its glory and the history of the old monument. The temple had once been great and marvelous when Argus was first founded, but now it was just another monument of previous glory.


End file.
